A Tale of Two Lairds
by zsp
Summary: Homesick after over a decade in New Zealand, Archie and Lexie decide to take a trip back to Glenbogle to visit friends and family. But when they arrive just weeks before the Scottish independence referendum, politics, family rivalry, and unhealed wounds may turn their initially joyous reunion into a bit more than they bargained for. In Progress. I'd love your feedback!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Tale of Two Lairds  
**_

**I don't own or claim ownership of **_**Monarch of the Glen**_** or any of it's characters, plotlines, etc., nor am I making money off of them.**

**They are the wonderful creation and property of BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films.**

**Please let me know what you think, and/or any errors you've identified. I love reading reviews [is that vain?] and use them to better my writing=)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Southbogle, Bannockburn, New Zealand, July 2014**

Archie MacDonald shivered a little as he stood in front of the small memorial, built of grey Scottish granite from the Cairngorms, with a copper labrador perched on top.

The words "_In memory of my beloved brother, Jamie Naimsmith MacDonald, 1967-1985_" were engraved into the smooth, sparkling surface.*

Past the monument, brown vines shrouded in a cold mist stretched out across the reddish-gray earth to the leafless poplar trees and the heavily-eroded, brush-sprinkled hills beyond. Despite the mists, a tepid wintry sun shone in a cloudless sky.**

"Peering out over your vast domain, my laird?" Lexie's playful voice drifted across the bare, empty space.

Feigning a small smile, Archie turned towards his wife. He shook his head.

The broad grin on Lexie's face dropped.

"It's Jamie again, isn't it?" Lexie asked.

Archie shrugged. "A little bit."

Walking over to Archie, she put her arms around his waist, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh Arch. You've got to let this guilt go. What happened, happened. Jamie himself, from what I hear of him, wouldn't have held it against you, and neither does anyone else."

"I bet Jamie wouldn't have forsaken the lairdship, or uprooted his family, or left his mother alone thousands of miles away with a stepson she barely knew..."

"_Archie!_ I've never heard such nonsense! You're not Jamie, and you never will be. But you are Archie MacDonald, a man I _love_ and _cherish_."

Archie nodded.

"Yeah...I know. But I just...I just can't help feeling I've been a bit of a let-down, breaking from the past, splitting everyone up."

"Look around you Archie. Things have turned out wonderfully. The vineyard's wildly successful. All is well at Glenbogle, thanks in large part to your efforts. And us, well...we've adjusted to our new life." She turned his face toward her and smiled

"And I, for one, have been _very_ happy and content."

Archie smiled weakly. "You're right of course," he said, his voice betraying anything but confidence.

"What is it Arch? What's really bothering you?"

"Oh...I don't know! I need a change. Something different."

Lexie suppressed the sickening feeling of dread rising up within her.

"I suppose I feel a bit rootless...homesick."

Lexie relaxed a little. _That_ was easily fixed.

"Well, in that case, we could always take a wee trip back to Scotland."

"What? Go traipsing back to the other side of the world to see the _ancestral_ homeland?"

"Why not?"

"Well...it's such a long flight...And there's Duncan, Jr. to think about."

"Oh he'll be fine Arch. If Molly can make the trip, then so can we."

"But what about Paul and Iona? Won't they feel we're trampling on their turf?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm sure he'd love to see you. You haven't been back to Glenbogle in years. It's high time there was a reunion!"

"You miss it too, don't you?'

Lexie grinned and nodded.

"How could anyone not?"

A smile appeared on Archie's face.

"Right then. Let's get planning!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

*Much of the granite rock of the Scottish highlands has a high concentration of mica crystals in it, making it sparkle. The city of Aberdeen is sometimes known as the Silver City for this reason.

**New Zealand, and the rest of the Southern Hemisphere experience winter when the Northern Hemisphere is experiencing summer. Bannockburn, a wine-producing area (with a conveniently Scottish name) situated in New Zealand's Central Otago region (South Island) experiences wide ranges of temperature and weather from season to season.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own or claim ownership of Monarch of the Glen or any of it's characters, plotlines, etc., nor am I making money off of them._

_They are the wonderful creation and property of BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films._

**Please let me know what you think, and/or any errors you've identified. I love reading reviews [is that vain?] and use them to better my writing=)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Glenbogle, August 2014**

"_So for all the _right_ reasons...in 2014...Let's make it happen!...Let's vote YES!__"  
_  
Paul clicked his tongue and turned off the Land Rover's radio.

"Is there a problem boss?" Golly asked, his eyebrows raised as he glanced at Paul.

"Ehh...it's just all this Scottish Independence nonsense. Can't stand it."

Golly's brow furrowed deeply.

"Do ya have something against a _Free _Scotland, lad?"

"Don't tell me you've been listening to those ads Golly..." Paul said, jokingly. "It's just political propaganda, fluff, I tell you."

"Paul," Golly said, his eyes dead serious, "Glenbogle, the Highlands-they're your home now as much as mine. You're no Sassenach-you're a laird, a chieftain, the same blood that ran in the ancient Scots, that flowed at Bannockburn and Culloden and Flodden Field runs in your veins."

"I know that Golly, and I'm proud of my heritage, I really am. But I also served in Her Majesty's Army for years, defending the _United_ Kingdom, as did my father, and Donald, and you too, from what I hear."

Golly nodded concedingly "It is true. I can't speak for Donald, but Hector was very proud of his service, as am I. But Paul, no one's asking you to take up arms against your former brothers-in-arms. David Cameron* himself promised to honor the Referendum. We will simply, for the first time in hundreds of years, be able to rule ourselves, make our own decisions about our own country."

"But devolution already gave us that Golly! At this very moment there sits a Scotttish Parliament in Edinburgh."

Golly scowled dismissively.

"A mere token. Their decisions mean nothing of London doesn't give a nod of approval."

Paul shook his head. "It'll never work."

Golly turned and looked at him.

"What is it you really fear from all this Paul? Eh?"

"I fear a country bankrupt and penniless, with little experience in self-government, no military to speak of, and an economy in ruins."

"So _that's_ what this is all about, then...the money?"

"_Golly_, you know it's more than that..."

The words were barely out of his mouth before an urgent-looking figure with curly brown hair and a rather worn and dirty kilt came racing out the kitchen door of the house and down the drive at full speed. Paul had to make a quick stop to avoid hitting him.

"What is it Duncan?" he enquired.

"It's them!" a wild-eyed Duncan exclaimed breathlessly through the car window. "They're here."

Paul glanced down at his watch in shock

"I nearly forgot!"

He glanced over at his passenger.

Golly was smiling broadly, his eyes twinkling a bit.

"You'd better go greet your guests laird. Can't have 'em thinking Glenbogle's legendary hospitality has suffered, while they were away."

The laird scrambled out of the vehicle and ran into the house, Duncan trailing in stumbling pursuit.

As he raced into yet another passageway he nearly bowled over his wife.

"Careful there Paul!" Iona said as they clung to each other clumsily in an attempt to regain their balance.

"Oh dear," Molly's voice sung out from the parlor. "I'm afraid these modern dancing styles have taken a turn for the worse."

Their cheeks bright pink, the couple untangled each other.

"I'm afraid you're right mother. I'm not sure what the crofters will have to say about it at the Ghillies' Ball."

Archie grinned.

"Arch, Lexie it's so good to see you!" The brothers embraced heartily. "You really should visit more often!"

Archie turned excitedly to his wife, who held their young child in her arms.

Paul couldn't help but notice that Lexie didn't look quite as pleased at Archie. No...it wasn't quite a lack of excitement-she loved this place. Wariness was more like it.

For a brief, almost imperceptible moment, there was an awkward silence.

"This is Duncan, Jr." Archie said, oblivious to what had just passed.

"Named after me," Duncan added, to laughter all around.

"Five he is...right?" Iona suddenly chirped as she joined the small group.

Archie nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, that's right."

Iona smiled shyly. "Our two wee ones are upstairs, sleeping."

Paul shot a lingering, affectionate glance her way.

"As you probably already guessed, this is my beautiful wife, Iona."

"Yes," Lexie said, turning kind, friendly eyes toward the woman. "We've already met. Showed us to our rooms and helped us with our luggage, in fact."

She glanced briefly at Paul. "You couldn't have picked a lovelier or more able woman to be the Lady of Glenbogle."

Iona blushed.

"You're too kind. I'm just a humble shepherdess at heart. Honestly I still sometimes get lost in a corridor somewhere and have to get my bearings."

"Yes," Archie said, "A little bird told me that back before you were married, Paul once had to guide you back to your _room_." He raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Always willing to help a lost traveler," Paul said as he winked at Iona.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you'll all be starving." Molly said, having noticed the quiet arrival of Golly and Jess with Cameron. "And I think Ewan has prepared something particularly delicious." She smiled at Lexie. "One of your old dishes dear, if my memory serves me correctly."

With that they strode toward the dining room. After giving Golly and Jess a quick hug, Lexie quickly raced up to Iona and linked arms. "Now, you'll have to tell me all about how you met. Did that clumsy twit really burn down your croft?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

*Prime Minister of the UK

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own or claim ownership of Monarch of the Glen or any of its characters, plotlines, etc., nor am I making money off of them._

_They are the wonderful creation and property of BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films._

**Please let me know what you think, and/or any inaccuracies or errors you've identified. I love reading reviews and keep them in mind when I write=)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

**The Dining Room, Glenbogle, August 2014**

"There you are!" Ewan said triumphantly, as he brought in a steaming hot crock.

"Cullen Skink _à la_ Lexie."

A tantalizing aroma of smoked haddock, potatoes, and onions wafted through the air as the cook dished out the thick soup.

"I remember it looking a little _blacker_ back when Lexie made it," Archie said with faux seriousness. He quickly received an elbow in his side from his wife.

Ewan put his hand to his forehead.

"Oy! The oatcakes! I nearly forgot 'em."

Handing Archie the crock, he quickly took off toward the kitchen, to laughs from the family.

"Well, looks like I'll be serving you tonight," Archie said, proceeding to finish dishing out the food to the remaining family members.

He looked at Paul.

"So I hear quite a bit has changed around here in the last 12 years or so."

"You can say _that_ again," Paul said. "But we'll try to straighten you out here real soon."

He pointed to his wife "Iona and I got married about 10 years ago on the day she was actually supposed to marry her old boyfriend."

"Paul and I had a bit of an unorthodox romance," Iona added. She smiled at her husband, silently taking him in with her deep blue eyes. "Paul was so selfless and sacrificial he almost gave me away to another man."

"I'm so glad I didn't," Paul replied.

The couple smiled affectionately at each other.

Lexie couldn't help but lower her eyes for a second. Her feelings for Paul had faded away long ago, and she truly thought Iona was a lovely girl. She earnestly hoped they could be friends. But the painful memory of her fleeting relationship with Paul, that brief kiss, that moment's hesitation, the mix of guilt and shame and loneliness, and a tiny spark of passion was replayed in vivid detail every time this beautiful couple shared a romantic moment.

Noticing Lexie's discomfort, Paul continued, "We have two children: Archie, whose 7, and Louisa whose 5." He pointed over to the rather large kiddie table, where two dark-haired blue-eyed children waved back.

Lexie looked at her husband "Not much different from us, eh, Arch?" she said, hiding her pain behind a congenial smile.

Archie explained. "Before I married Lexie, there was another woman...Katrina-one of our crofters, actually. Friends from childhood, great person and all. We pretended we couldn't stand each other, but, well, that wasn't quite the case. Lexie was jealous at first, but, realizing that I loved another woman, pushed me and Katrina together. Well, eventually Katrina and I parted ways, and, before I knew it, I realized I was truly in love with Lexie, the best friend I've ever had." He put an arm around his wife and drew her close, planting a kiss in her hair.

"And I haven't stopped since."

"That's a beautiful story Archie," Iona said. She cast a sisterly glance toward Lexie, but was rather shocked by what she saw there. Was it just her, or did she detect a hint of sadness in her sister-in-law's eye?

Something unusual was afoot.

Paul continued. "Then there's Donald, which as you already know is Hector's long-lost brother, who decided to stay on with us after his...er...incarceration." Donald straightened his tie and looked Archie's way.

"Glad to finally meet you Donald," Archie said. He was acutely aware that Paul was leaving something out about his uncle, whom his father had virtually forbidden all mention of, but he decided not to probe too deeply.

Paul, uncomfortable with the subject, hurriedly pointed to Ewan who was bringing in baskets full of rather dark oat cakes. "You already know Ewan, our talented cook and housekeeper." The boy waved. "He and my god-daughter Amy have been dating on and off for some time now."

"She's off in New York right now," Ewan said. "She might be back to visit next week."

"What my all-to-modest friend here doesn't mention is that Amy is in New York because she's showcasing some of her paintings at the Met," Donald said, with a wink and an approving nod.

Ewan seemed to wince a little at the words. "That's mainly down to Paul and Molly here who straightened her out and put her on the right path."

Archie turned to Jess and Duncan, who had largely been preoccupied with rather conspicuous canoodling for much of the conversation.

"Now this I saw coming," Archie said.

"Who us?" Duncan said.

"Was it that obvious?" Jess said incredulously.

Everyone nodded.

"It mus've been the stuffed animals," Duncan said shrugging.

Jess rolled her eyes and grinned.

"We got married less than a month after Paul and Iona."

"I couldn't stan' bein' away from Jess...and the DJ business was a bit too competitive in Glasglow. A few years back Paul and the Crofter's Association leased out some land to a small local radio station. I pull a few shifts there and do my old job of rangering."

Jess pointed to a group of platinum blond children at the kiddie table "We've got three young'uns: Molly, 4, Lizzie 5, and Thomas 9." She turned to Duncan. "Oh, and...um...another one on the way." Duncan's eyebrows raised. "Oh!" he exclaimed with a smile."That's great Jess!"

Golly was all grins.

"Congratulations!" Archie said. He couldn't say he was surprised.

"I knew you'd find the Right One same day Duncan," Lexie said teasingly.

"That's not what you said that one time in the kitchen," Duncan said wagging a finger at her. "You said I'd never find a decen' girl..."

"And which of the many times I was in kitchen was _that_, luv?"

"_You know_..." Duncan said, reluctantly. His eyes wandered around the room in a desperate attempt to avoid making eye contact. "The time I...licked your ear."

Archie and Jess raised eyebrows at their respective spouses.

Lexie blushed beet red. "That's because I wouldn't let you anywhere near my face, ya big oaf!" Lexie exclaimed. A mischievous smirk appeared on her lips.

Paul closed his eyes. "I don't even want to know."

"It was ages ago..." Lexie explained, dismissively.

"Yeah, back when Lizzie and all those New Age _weirdoes_ were hanging around here," Duncan added, with a laugh.

Iona looked at Paul with a puzzled expression. He shrugged and hastily turned to the far end of the table.

"And last, but not least...Molly and Golly."

Archie and Lexie smiled at the couple across the table. "I can't tell you how much it pleases me to see you too together," Archie said.

Lexie nodded her head in agreement.

Golly's eyes sparkled. "It does me good to hear you say that Arch." He cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes a little.

"And the ring...I'm sure my father...Hector...would have wanted you to have it."

"As you know," Paul went on, "Golly has two children: Jess, who's...

"Paul!" Jess said. She turned to the others with a defiant smile. "I'm 25! _I swear!_"

"Oh..._sure_...!" Mischief written all over his face, Paul went on. "There's also Cameron here, who's 11."

"Yes," Archie said with a smile as he looked at the gangling, strawberry-blond pre-teen. "Cameron and I have talked on the phone and Skype a few times."

Duncan's eyes suddenly widened. "So Jess...that means Molly's kind of like your step-mom!"

"Of course she is, ya fool!" Jess said playfully.

She turned to Molly. "And I couldn't have asked for a better one."

Archie turned to Jess. "I guess that makes you my step-sister, then," he said excitedly, having come to this conclusion for the first time.

Jess thought about it a moment. "Yes...I suppose it does..." she said, a bit awkwardly. The MacDonalds had always been like family to her since she'd arrived, but this was a little different. Archie was her old boss, and on top of that they'd never been all that close. To be honest, the thought made her a bit uncomfortable.

Cameron leaned forward, slightly shocked. "Wait, so Uncle Arch, we're actually..._brothers_?"

"In a way...yes...we are. Your stepmother, is my biological mother."

Cameron was used to the highly unusual family set-up at Glenbogle-after all his mom and dad were in their 70s.  
But _this_ was a radical new spin on things.

"Cool!"

The kid turned to Paul. "So Uncle Paul, if you and Archie are brothers...and Archie and I are brothers, then does that mean you and I are...?"

Paul looked at Archie, then Jess, who seemed slightly annoyed. "I...I'm not really sure."

"The way I've always seen it, honey, is that everyone here at Glenbogle is all one big happy family." Molly said.

There were cheers of agreement all around, some more enthusiastic than others.

"Sometimes delving too much into the details just messes it all up," she added.

She glanced quickly around at Jess, then Paul and Lexie. She briefly caught Iona's eye.

'Hmmm..." the girl thought. 'Something smells like trouble.'

Clearly there was more going on here than met the eye.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own or claim ownership of Monarch of the Glen or any of its characters, plotlines, etc., nor am I making money off of them._

_They are the wonderful creation and property of BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films._

**Please let me know what you think, and/or any inaccuracies or errors you've identified. I love reading reviews and keep them in mind when I write=)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

**Somewhere on the Glenbogle Estate, August 2014**

The land rover raced down the muddy track across the empty moor. Large pieces of cloud wafted down from the barren mountains all around them like giant strands of cotton.

Iona turned to Paul. "I'm still not quite sure why you're taking me along Paul. I don't know Mrs. McLeary all that well."

"I'm not sure many people do," Paul quipped. "She lives way up in hills, used to raise goats and sheep."

"And you thought because I'm a former shepherdess that I could be of assistance," Iona said, smirking.

"Well...it didn't hurt...but I thought you could...ya know...handle the social side of things."

Iona slouched.

"You know how I am with social calls Paul. I've told you, I'm not a people person, I'm a ...

"You're a sheep person...I know."

"I never know what to say."

"Look," Paul said. "You're the Lady of Glenbogle. It means alot to many of the tenants, especially the older ones if _you_ deign to take time out of your busy schedule to pay them a visit."

Iona laughed.

"You make me sound like the Queen."

Paul smiled, "Well...in a way you are, Iona."

Her eyes sparkled a little at the comparison, however ridiculous it might be.

"_Queen of the Glen!_" she announced in a deep voice. "I like the ring of that," she laughed again.

"I think you earned that title long before you married me."

The couple kissed.

For a brief moment it was silent as they passed a tiny tear-shaped lake squeezed in between the arms of a craggy mountain.

Suddenly Iona rustled a bit in her seat.

"Paul?"

"Mhmm."

"Well...you were talking about before we got married..."

"Yes?" Paul said, a little nervous. He generally was open and truthful with his wife, but the tone of her voice was unsettlingly suspicious.

"Was there something between you and Lexie...once...long ago?"

Paul tensed up.

"Why would you think that?" he said evasively.

"Oh, I don't know. The way you both acted around each other at dinner, the fact that you never talk about the wife of your only living brother, especially considering you two ran the place together for a time."

"Uh huh," Paul said non-committally.

"And I'm not deaf. I heard rumours, years ago, but I just dismissed them as idle gossip-until now." She pursed her lips and braced herself.

Paul sighed. "there was..something..."

"How deep did it go?" Iona probed gently.

Paul suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He'd rather not think about what had passed between him and Lexie, much less discuss it with his wife.

'She has a right to know,' he thought.

"Not very, at least looking back it doesn't seem that way. I mean...it hurt...to see her go. But there wasn't much...just...a...a kiss."

Iona suddenly felt a little sick to her stomach.

"Lexie had some trouble adjusting to New Zealand and their new way of life at first. She came back here, to the place that had been her home for years. As for me, I was lonely, and I had had a sort of special bond with Lexie-she convinced Archie and Molly to accept me and taught me the ropes of running the estate."

He exhaled.

"Well, one thing led to another and...um...we kissed."

Iona bit her lip.

Pauls' eyes lowered. He shook his head in shame.

"I was such a fool, Iona. Lexie and I were like brother and sister...until I screwed it all up. She loves Archie, always did really, and I, of course, love you, and we've both realized the error of our ways. But still...she was my _brother's wife_Iona! It doesn't get much lower than that."

Iona's face looked pained.

"I don't...I don't expect you to understand, much less sanction this..." Paul said sadly. "What I did, it was..."

"It was wrong," Iona said with an effort. "But in the end you did the right thing and nipped it in the bud."

"I suppose you're right," Paul said. "But still, I just can't help wishing..."  
"You're a good man Paul. The past is in the past," Iona said, with a small smile.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on Lexie...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own or claim ownership of Monarch of the Glen or any of its characters, plotlines, etc., nor am I making money off of them._

_They are the wonderful creation and property of BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films._

**Feel free to let me know what you think! I love reading reviews and keep them in mind when I write=)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

**The McLeary Croft, August 2014**

Hello Mrs. McLeary!" Paul said cheerily as an elderly woman opened the door to the croft. The house was small but well-maintained despite its harsh mountainous surroundings.

"Oh...it's you Paul," the woman said matter-of-factly. "There's something wrong with the plumbing in the bathroom."

Paul tried to hide his disappointment as the elderly lady's eyes turned with pleasure to Iona.

"And the_ Lady_ of Glenbogle...this _is_ a wonderful surprise."

The lady attempted a curtsey as Iona smiled.

"Right then," Paul said, I'll just go in and look at that...plumbing..."

"I'll come with you," Iona said. She had developed quite a knack for the trade after years of dealing with Glenbogle's outdated, temperamental plumbing system. Paul, on the other hand was much handier with a clipboard and a spreadsheet then he was with a wrench, or even a plunger.

"No, no, m'lady."

'Oh...it's no bother..."

Mrs. McLeary "It's not _proper_. No, no. Come to the living room, humble though it may be, and I'll get us some scones and tea."

Iona smiled obligingly, as Paul shrugged and marched off to the bathroom.

The room was deathly quiet as Iona and Mrs. McLeary sipped their tea. This awkward silence had persisted for the last 3 minutes. Iona was beginning to get the distinct impression that Mrs. McLeary clung to a 'Don't speak unless spoken to' approach to the aristocracy-with her anyway. Unfortunately, Iona really didn't have much to say. She desperately wished Molly was here to guide her-but the wise old matriarch had insisted that she needed the practice.

"So...um...Mrs. McLeary..."

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Please, call me Iona."

The woman looked uncertain.

Strange that. She'd never had any problem calling Paul by his first name. Perhaps it was because he was illegitimate.

"If you insist..."

"I do," Iona said smiling. "I may be Lady of the Glen, but I'd like you to think of me as a neighbor and a friend."

Mrs. McLeary's eyes went wide.

Clearly this was nigh on heresy.

"Do you have any children?"

"No."

"Oh, well..."

"Fancied a man once..."

"Really? What was his name?" Iona asked curiously.

"I can't rightly remember. Johnny...I think...or maybe Bobby..."

"What...what happened?"

"Ran off with some girl in the circus back in '38."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Only time the circus ever came out to the village," the woman continued, her tone bitter and resentful. "Special request of the laird...The _Honourable_ Hamish MacDonald...curse his grave..."

Iona cringed.

"Is there any chance you could...you know...reconcile? It's amazing how you can reconnect with people over the Internet these days."

Mrs. McCleary shook her head.

"Last thing I heard he went down with the ship on one of them convoys they had during the War. And good riddance to 'im too!" She made a vaguely dismissive gesture with her hand for emphasis.

Iona sighed. This conversation was not going as well as she'd hoped.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the bathroom and the sound of spraying water.

"Ah...come on!" Paul's muffled voice could be heard exclaiming.

Iona got up and sprinted to the bathroom, where Paul was frantically trying to stem the flow of water with his hand.

Water was spraying in all directions.

Getting down on hands and knees, Iona reached in and turned the spicket off.

"Paul, you've got to turn off the tap before you start meddling with the darn thing!"

Paul's eyes grew big. "Oh, yeah...of course. I knew that."

Iona tried to suppress a smile.

"Just testing the water pressure, right?"

Paul looked at Iona a mischievous grin on his face.

"Of course."

"Oh, move over and let me take a look."

As Iona crawled into the small space beneath the sink and began examining the pipes, Mrs. McCleary appeared in the doorway.

She surveyed the bathroom, mouth agape.

"I know what you're thinking, Mrs. McCleary," Pual said apologetically, "but I promise you we'll have this cleaned up and fixed in no time."

"A week or two!?"

"I'm sorry Paul that's the best Robbie said he could do."

Paul kicked a pebble across the dirt driveway.

"Mrs. McCleary's going to kill me."

Iona smiled "It's what you get for living deep in the highlands, miles and miles way from the nearest plumbing supply store."

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

But he wasn't really as concerned as much about the timing as the cost. He'd have to pay Robbie for his time, and no doubt there'd be shipping. All the while, Glenbogle was packed full of dependents (including his new guests), all of whom relied on the estate's resources to some extent or other. Sure, everyone tried to pitch in here or there, but the reality was, the explosive population growth on the estate was really proving to be quite a drain on it's assets and finances.

Suddenly Paul heard the rumbling of engine from down the hill. In a moment, one of the estate's aging land rovers, packed as full of people as seemed physically possible, came racing up the drive. After a few blasts of the horn, it came to a screeching halt less than a meter from where Iona was standing.

Out hopped a beaming Duncan followed by Golly, Molly, Jess, Duncan, Jr. Archie, Lexie, and Cameron.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Paul practically roared.

Duncan new better than to push this bucket of bolts to it's limits like this. Not to mention the precious petrol that was being wasted on this apparent joy ride.

"Duncan, _Junior_ said he'd like to see some Scottish _mountains_. Said he wants to see how they compare to those _scrawny_ things in New Zealand," Duncan explained.

"Umm...I'm pretty sure the mountains in New Zealand are alot taller, Uncle Duncan. I mean, they don't call them the Southern Alps for nothing," Lexie quipped, sending a wink Duncan's way.

Iona raised an eyebrow. But she had little time to reflect on Lexie's flirtatious nature, for Paul was opening his mouth to say something she was certain he'd regret later.

"Well, if it's Scottish mountains you've come to see, you're on the right track," she said pleasantly, smiling at Duncan, Jr.

Paul's expression softened a little.

"Isn't that right Golly?"

"Aye, yes."

He pointed at the expansive view offered from the croft's front yard.

"Whoa!" the young boy said excitedly.

Cameron knelt down beside his nephew and pointed to a round-topped forest mountain. "That's Ben Bogle over there, where long ago the MacDonalds fought a battle against the conniving McIntyres."

Duncan, Jr.'s eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Maybe sometime I can take you up there and show you around."

He went on to point out a number of other features of the estate.

"He's your son that's for sure," Lexie said to Golly with a grin.

Golly smiled back proudly. "Aye, that he is."

"Hmph," Jess said, quietly slouching against the hood of the Land Rover.

Meanwhile, Archie had quietly joined his brother Paul, who was now putting his tools away in the other vehichle.

"Sorry if this was a bad time," he said a bit sheepishly.

"No, not at al," Paul lied. "You guys have the run of the estate. You know that."

"I appreciate you saying so, Paul, but I don't want to be a nuisance."

"No...not at all...although I could use a han-"

Suddenly a loud spritely sound came from Archie's pocket.

He produced a phone from his pocket and looked at the csreen.

"Sorry, it's the vineyard manager, I'll just be a moment!"

Paul sighed.

"Right then." Putting the last of tools away, he walked over to Jess and dunacn.

"So, Duncan..."

The Ranger turned his head around slowly, a look of guilt on his face.

"Did you want something Paul?," he said evasively.

"Whose watching my kids?" Paul asked, gritting his tteth.

"Oh...I made sure of that before I left..."

"Duncan...whose watching them?"

"Donald and Ewan."

"Donald and Ewan?"

"Yes. That's right."

'"You trusted those two rascals to watch my kids."

"They said they were fine...'no problem' they said."

"Oh, I'm sure they did," Paul said a bit irritatedly.

"Oh, leave 'im alone Paul. You're wee ones will be just fine."

"Oh? Easy for you to say Golly. I don't see Cameron down there."

"I'm sorry dear, but there just wasn't room, and they didn't seem that interested in going in the first place," Molly said.

Paul scowled.

Just then Archie marched back into the group apparently finished with his phone call.

"Sorry about that," he said cheerily, "we're shipping out the..."

His voice trailed off as he saw the cold look on Lexie's face, and the hostile expressions of Golly and Paul.

"Right, sorry."

"Master Archie?!"

Archie turned around with a bright smile of recognition on his face.

"Mrs. McLeary! How are you?"

He was quickly joined by Lexie who gave the older woman a hug.

"The Laird returns!" the woman sung out.

Paul felt his blood boil a bit.

"Well, for a few weeks anyway," Lexie said.

"You can't stay any longer?"

Archie shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not..."

Suddenly his phone started chirping again.

He quickly pulled it out of his pocket an glanced at the screen.

Lexie folded her arms and furrowed her bow in disapproval.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to take this call real quick."

"_Archie!_"

"Real quick, I promise!"

He briskly walked over by a stand of stunted pines.

Lexie stared after him desperately. She felt like she was loosing him again. Perhaps that lovely man on the train, the man she'd fallen in love with, married, and successfully run the estate with through thick and thin...perhaps that man was gone forever. Perhaps he was still up there on that mountain somewhere in Nepal.

She barely noticed that Paul had come up behind her.

"Mrs. MacLeary."

"Yes?" the woman snapped, obviously still upset about her bathroom.

"I think there's been some mistake."

"Aye, there has. You trashed my bathroom, you did."

"No...I meant..." Paul sighed heavily. "Archie's not the laird anymore. I am."

Golly gritted his teeth.

"What do you want her to do Paul, kiss the ground in front of yer feet?" he said, his voice hoarse with smoldering anger.

"What exactly are you trying to say Golly?"

"What I'm _trying to say_, your lairdship, is that for a man who goes around waving a title about his head, you care very little about the traditions that made taht title what it is."

"Ah...I see...this is about the referendum."

"Aye, there's a start. A Scottish Laird who doesn't want a Free Scotland. Sounds like Sassenach rubbish to me!"

"You're so-called Free Scotland is a bunch of idle politicians and intellectuals who think that watching Bravehaert makes them fit to rule a nation."

"Well at least they give a fig for tradition. And in my mind that makes them more fit to rule then some I know."

"I've earned this title!"

"Prove it!." The eyes of both men seemed to be lit by a fiery glow as they approached each other.

"Stop this! Stop this at once!" Molly yelled yanking at her husband.

"You're acting like a bunch of snotty schoolgirls, Lexie said, wedging her way between the two men. In the haet of the moment she gave Paul a light push.

Anger fled away as the two suddenly looked away from each other in embarrassment. Golly and Molly, realizing what had passed also cooled down.

The mountaintop was silent for a moment, everyone too shocked at all that had passed to say anything.

Thus it was when Archie rejoined them.

"Sorry about that. An old friend wants me to take care of some business in Edinburgh tomorrow."

Lexie rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

To be continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own or claim ownership of Monarch of the Glen or any of its characters, plotlines, etc., nor am I making money off of them._

_They are the wonderful creation and property of BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films._

**Feel free to let me know what you think! I love reading reviews and keep them in mind when I write=)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

**Edinburgh Waverley Station, Edinburgh, Scotland, UK, August 2014**

"It's been awhile, Professor," Archie said with a smile. He proferred his hand

"Aye, that it has," the man said, a bit sadly.

He gestured for Archie to follow him.

"How...is...Jess these days?"

"Um...well...very well," he swallowed a little remembering vivid the pained look on the man's face when he had told Archie, so many years before, about his break-up with Jess.

"She's...um...married now."

The man nodded his head.

"Is she happy?"

Archie nodded his head.

"Yes, yes I believe she is."

There was silence as they made their way up a flight of crowded stairs

"So how are you? Still teaching Land Management?"

For the first time the professor smiled. "Ah! I've taken a bit of a hiatus from that for a bit I'm afraid."

Archie raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps I was more persuasive in my critique of your lecture notes than I thought!"

"You're actually not from the truth Mr. MacDonald!" Archie noted with humour chow the professor visibly transitioned from personal mode to intellectual mode.

"Please, call me Archie."

"You see Archie, you got me thinking about a critical piece that was missing from my so-called "Bubble Theory."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"Tradition, ties of kinship, collective memory of the past. I mean, where would we be today if we just stripped ourselves of our culture, our heritage, everything that makes us, us?"

Archie shook his head. "Strangely the professor's words were striking straight to his core. He knew what it was like to detach yourself from your heritage, to run away from the painful past.

"Yes."

"Well," the Professor went on excitedly, "that got me thinking about this great country of our's we live in."

"The UK?"

"Scotland."

Archie raised his eyebrows.

"For too long we've gone neglected, abused by the powers-that-be in London."

Archie opened the door for his companion as they stepped out of the station entrance and into downtown Edinburgh. All around Archie were the familiar sited of Scotland's beautiful capitol city-the Gothic spire of the ScottMonument, the stately mass of the Balmoral Hotel. To the left across the train tracks he could just barely make out the dark shape of EdinburghCastle looming in the distance. To his right he could see the varied array of monuments and towers rising from Calton Hill.

"No! Scotland needs to be independent-free to make its _own_ decisions."

"Ah!" Archie said, a bit bitterly. "In the name of tradition create an independent country that will serve test-bed for all you're newfangled 'reforms!' Is that it?"

"Not exactly," the professor said, turning to him.

"Oh?"

"An independent Scotland is free to mix the best of the old and the new to make our country the best that it can be."

Archie still looked skeptical.

"For example, around 98% of the UK's offshore oil production is in Scottish waters. Instead of revenues from all that petrol going into London's coffers, they go to Edinburgh instead. Edinburgh then spurs economic growth in rural areas by dispensing some of this money to estates and communities that preserve Scotland's beautiful Highland heritage. This helps tourism, which helps local communities-and tradition is honored and preserved for future generations. Surely the laird in you can't argue with that Archie!"

"Actually, I'm not the laird anymore. My half-brother Paul is. I run a vineyard in New Zealand with my wife Lexie."

The professor raised his eyebrows.

"Half-brother? Vineyards in New Zealand? The MacDonalds are a _modern_ family then?"

"You don't know that half of it. Lexie used to be our housekeeper And, a few years ago, my mother married our head ghillie."

"That must have shaken things up a bit."

"Not really. Not the last bit anyway. I've always been close to Golly..."

"Jess's biological father?"

"That's the one..."

"I take back my living dinosaur comment."

Archie smiled.

"But surely you didn't call me down to Edinburgh to lecture me on the eccentricities of 21st century lairds or even on the benefits of Scottish independence."

"No...not exactly."

He waved down a taxi.

"Come on. There's some people I'd like you to meet."

* * *

Archie gazed out the window at the great lop-sided mass of Arthur's Seat, it's rocky summit dotted with tourists snapping picture of Edinburgh's skyline. Ahead he spied ornate black fencing, and behind it, an old stone mansion.

"Are we going to Holyrood House?" Archie teased. "I haven't been there since I was a young boy. My father and mother were attending some sort of state ceremony. I distinctly remember being presented to the Queen. I nearly tripped over my own shoes I was so nervous."

The professor chuckled knowlingly.

"Well, I'm afraid At least not today," the professor said as the car made a turn and left the palace behind. Ahead of them was a bizarre, ultra-modern looking building.

"What is _that_ monstrosity?" Archie asked.

The professor laughed.

"That is our destination."

The taxi driver stopped and the professor handed him a few bills.

Getting out the professor pointed to a small sign.

"Scottish Parliament," Archie read. He raised his eyebrows.

"I remember hearing about this years ago. It was built at enormous cost, and in the end, alot of people said it looked absolutely atrocious."

"Fortunately, we're not here to ponder the buildings architectural merits," the professor quipped.

'No?' Archie said.

The professor grinned mischievously. The pair entered the building and walked down several long corridors.

They stopped at a door labeled "Conference Room."

The professor opened the door and gestured for Archie to walk through.

Inside the large modern-looking space finely-dressed people mingled about chatting, discussing, laughing.

"Welcome Archie to the 'Nerve Center' of the Say Yes Campaign."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to explain. I've never really been much into politics."

"Say Yes is a political campaign dedicated to winning over the hearts and minds of the Scottish public to the cause of Scottish independence."

"Independence?" Archie laughed. "No offense, but Scots have been crying 'Freedom' since Robert the Bruce. Why should things change now?"

Over the past few years, the Scottish People have grown tired of Union with Britain. The Bedroom Tax. The War in Iraq. Surveillance. The Recession. A few years ago they elected a parliament dominated by the Scottish Nationalist Party, which we take as a mandate that Scots are fed up with the Union."

"Well all that is great, but I still don't..."

"On September 2, Scottish voters will go to the polls to vote Yes or No on Scottish independence. And, _we think_, there's a fair chance they'll vote Yes."

Archie, nodded impressed.

"Well that's wonderful, but like I said, I'm not much..."

"..Into politics,' a familiar feminine voice suddenly finished for him. "Yes. I know that all too well, don't I Arch?" the voice said softly.

Archie's stared wide-eyed at the source of the voice, a beautiful woman about his age with soft eyes and golden curls.

"Katrina?"

To be continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own or claim ownership of Monarch of the Glen or any of its characters, plotlines, etc., nor am I making money off of them._

_They are the wonderful creation and property of BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films._

**Feel free to let me know what you think! I love reading reviews and keep them in mind when I write=)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

**Estate Office, Glenbogle House**

Paul sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He was trying to make these figure work, to somehow find a way to close the gap between expenditures and income. He thought of Archie and how he had managed to make Glenbogle solvent. This was the second time now that Paul had put Glenbogle in the red-indeed he couldn't remember a time in the last few years when he hadn't worried about finances. The great disparity he saw between Archie's accomplishments and his own only deepened the bitter frustration he was feeling.

'I need a break,' he thought to himself.

He slowly raised his tired body up and ambled out the door of the office, heading toward the deliveries door.

Light poured out through the kitchen windows

'That's odd' he thought. "Someone must be in the kitchen."

A small smile appeared on his face. Maybe it was Iona.

He wanted, needed to talk with her, but she'd been busy all day on one of her dreaded social calls, and had talked about going to bed early.

He plodded up to the house and made his way to the kitchen.

To his slight disappointment, Ewan sat at the kitchen table, recipe books spread all about, though Paul noticed he wasn't looking at any of them.

"Hi Ewan. Late night? You know I don't pay overtime, right?"

Ewan smiled weakly, "Getting a head start on the menu."

Paul looked puzzled. "But you've already got this week's menu finished. And the next."

Ewan shrugged. "Workin' on the week after next. Thought I'd get a head start."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me if I'm wrong Ewan, but it sounds like something's on your mind. Something besides menus and recipes." He gave his cook a knowing look. "Perhaps, something to do with Amy?"

Ewan looked down at the floor, exhaling loudly. He turned to Paul.

"Amy's been gushing about New York every time I've talked to her."

"And you think she wants to stay."

Ewan nodded.

"Are thinking about joining her?"

Ewan shrugged.

"I mean...it's a huge change. New York's so..._different_ from everything I know."

Paul nodded. He swallowed hard.

"Do you love her?"

Ewan's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly he got up and began rummaging in one of the cabinets.

"I wonder if we still have some capers."

"Ewan."

"Or maybe some lemon juice..."

Paul sighed, "_Ewan!_"

"What?"

Paul raised his eyebrows.

"You never answered my question."

Ewan still avoided eye contact

"It's...it's complicated!"

He seized a bottle of lemon juice from the fridge and, setting it down on the table, flipped through one of the cookbooks.

"Okay, then lets' talk abou-"

Ewan's stopped what he was doing and frowned. "If it's all the same to you Paul, I'd...I'd rather not discuss it any further."

He gave Paul a stern look.

The laird nodded.

"Right. I'll a leave you to your menu planning."

A bit perturbed by Ewan's rejection, he marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The other day he'd found a small cordial of Hector's beloved malt stowed in a secret compartment in the foyer. As much as he hated the stuff, he thought a good swig might be just what he needed.

But as he reached the main level it was clear he would find no consolation there. A voice, Lexie's voice wafted through the dark corridors. Curious that Lexie would be up and about this time of night he followed the sound to the entrance to the foyer.

There, taking cover behind a conveniently placed suit of armor, he saw Lexie sitting on a sofa, smiling sheepishly at a computer screen. Peering more closely, he just make out the image of Archie on the computer screen.

Skype. Of course.

"So, how was the meeting?" Lexie said sparkling.

"It...it went well."

"It better have, running off to Edinburgh to talk a stuffy professor during our _family_ holiday."

Archie sighed. "I know Lexie. I'm sorry. But it was important. And I think you'll like the results."

"Oh? This isn't another of your harebrained schemes is it Arch?" she said playfully, with just a tinge of skepticism in her voice.

"But darling, I specialize in harebrained schemes. It runs in the family, I think."Lexie rolled her eyes.

"You can say that again!" She sighed. "so wha' is it, Arch!? You're leaving me in the dark here!"

"Lexie, I was wondering what you thought about staying here, in Scotalnd, at Glenbogle, permanently."

Even from this distance Paul could sense Archie's anxiety.

Lexie looked at the screen warily.

"You're joking, right?" she said with a smile.

"Um...no...Lexie...I'm not."

For a moment she sat there, mouth agape, unable to speak.

"But..but what about Duncan!"

"He'll be fine. It'll be good for him to grow up here, close to his roots."

"What about the vineyard?" She sighed. "What about _Jamie_, Arch?"

"Pat's a great manager, and we can always sell it if we have to. And as for Jamie, it's like you said. I can't just run away from the problem, bury myself in guilt. This is our _home_ Lex, and I want Duncan, Jr. to be a part of that."

"Hey, ya don't have to convince me of that one." She smiled lopsidedly. "I'm just glad you agree."

"Good," Archie said, "I was hoping you'd say that." He looked at his watch.

"It's late, and I've got an early train, so what do you say we talk more about this when I get home?"

Lexie nodded excitedly.

"I just can't believe this is happening, Arch! We're coming back to Glenbogle! For good!"

Archie smiled broadly.

"I love you Lex."

"Love you too Arch. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Paul was thunderstruck. Archie and Lexie? Back here? Permanently?

He knew he should be overjoyed, but something told him this meant trouble, and lots of it.

"Paul?"

Lexie's voice suddenly intruded on his thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm...er...uh...headed back to the office."

"Don't you think it's a bit late to be workin' on stuff?"

Paul cleared his throat.

"Well...you know how the saying goes. No rest for the wicked..."

With that he was off down the hall, before Lexie could say another word.

To be continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far!**


End file.
